The Darkness of Light
by bloo-hyena
Summary: Eva Scot is an average 18 year old girl, if you blot the fact that everyone that matters to her vanished somehow. During an odd interview, she is offered to go look for them, and ends up in the world of Pokemon, as a Pokemon herself. With the hyperactive Growlithe, Zipp, she embarks on a journey to search for them and solve the mysterious events going on. (Mystery Dungeon style)


**A/n: This is actually a story I've been holding onto for a few years, even before I got an account here. I absolutely love the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series, and I felt I had to write a story based off of them. It doesn't follow any of their storylines, but some things will be the same (i.e, shopkeeper Kecleon, guilds and exploration teams, and all that). I'm posting this because I've gotten a little writer's block on my Hetalia one-shots (I know, pretty lame, right? After two chapters T-T) But yeah, whoever is reading, I hope you enjoy. Please rate and review!**

* * *

 **Prologue: Inside God's Café**

Here it was. I checked the address on the newspaper I clenched in my hand once more, then looked back up to check the signs on the street—On the corner of Oak and Birch—"Fat Cat Café". A rather odd name, but it looked pretty cute, almost like a dollhouse with its pastel pink exterior and cat's head shape.

I pushed the glass door open and found myself among what one might have described as a cat's haven—bookshelves almost as high as the ceiling pressed against the walls, little pots of cat-grass on each table booth, feathers hanging down from the ceiling on colourful strings, and most magnificent of all: the cat condominium shaped like a castle smack dab in the middle. A harsh meow welcomed me, and I peered down to see a fluffy, grey Persian cat. It was sort of ugly, but I still pet it. There were two other cats as well; a Siamese lazing inside the condo and a Calico on the register counter.

"Hello?" I call out as loud as I can. "I saw your ad in the news for a barista and thought I'd apply," I added. No response. The grey cat mewed once more and started making its way to a door near the back. It looked back once to see if I followed, which I did, then kept on going until it disappeared through the flap of the cat-door. I turned the knob slowly and peeked a little inside. There was a blonde woman sitting behind a large desk, staring back at me with an eerie smile.

"Whoa!" I jumped back. That surprised me!

"Come in, please," she spoke.

I gulped then entered, trying hard not to trip on all the toys littered on the floor as I made my way to the chair in front of her. She was still smiling creepily, but looking past that, she was actually very pretty, especially her eyes. They were the colour of the sky, and also matching the blazer she wore.

"My name is Sydni," she continued, "You're here for the job, right?"

I nodded. "Yes…right, um, here is my resume," I handed the paper over to her, but she held her hand up to deny it.

"I won't need that. I'll need you to answer a few questions though…"

I retracted my hand. "Oh. Okay…?"

She smiled more, but this time in a less terrifying way. "Good, good. Okay, number one: Are you a boy or a girl?"

That wasn't seriously a question, right? I know I might have been slightly taller than average and not as endowed as other girls my age, but that certainly didn't mean I didn't look like one. I still answered nonetheless. "I'm a girl…though it's a bit obvious isn't it?"

"Alright. Number two," she completely ignored me. "What is your opinion on cats?"

This was a bit more sensible, though I didn't appreciate her reaction towards my previous answer. "I think they're all right. I wouldn't mind owning one if I had the space for it," I replied. I just noticed that the grey cat had perched on her shoulder.

Sydni nodded her head thoughtfully. "Okay. Number three: Would you prefer marshmallows or whipped cream with your hot cocoa?"

"Uh…" I wasn't sure how relevant these questions were anymore. "Both, I guess," I said with a shrug.

"Interesting…number four: Have you ever wondered why bitter and sweet things work well together?" her eyes gave a flash just then.

I scooted myself away, but ended up only pressing my back further into the chair. "No, I haven't. But I think it's because they're opposites and they balance each other out or something?"

Her face beamed. "Brilliant, brilliant! Yes, yes, now…number five: On a scale of one to ten, how well can you count?

When was she going to ask my name? "Ten," I muttered, rather irritated. This wasn't some prank or hidden camera show, was it?

"Confident, aren't we?" she chuckled. "Number six: Would you describe your hair as red or strawberry blonde?" she even reached out to straighten my bangs. Her hand was very warm, though, and it left a tingling feeling on my forehead.

"It's…copper." I pushed some strands behind my ear.

"Have you ever lost anyone precious to you?" she didn't bother adding the 'number seven' part. The question is all too sudden, and it takes a few moments for me to register it. When I did, my blood ran cold. It had to be pure coincidence that she asked that question. Yes, coincidence. Although, an inkling in the back of my mind felt as if she asked this on purpose. Like, she _knew_ what I had been through.

My voice was very weak when I finally managed to speak. "Y-yes, but, uh…this question is very…irrelevant to the job, isn't it?" I tried to change the topic.

Her grin seemed to grow. "Who were they?"

"Uh…my brother and foster sister…and my best friend. But this really doesn't have anything to do with—"

"Would you like to find them, Eva?" she ignored me once again, but that was the least of my concern at this point.

"How do you know my name?!" I tried to get up, but I was glued in place.

Her eyes flashed once more, although more dangerously than before. "Would you like to find them?" she pressed on with her smile still plastered.

 _Just who is this woman?_

"Ma'am, p-please, I don't know what you're asking or planning to do, please let me go!" I struggled and grasped onto the arms of the chair to pull myself up, but it was showing no signs of releasing me. "I just came for the job!" I cried desperately.

The woman propped her elbows on the desk and folded her hands underneath her chin calmly. "All you have to say is 'yes' or 'no', Eva. It's that simple." Was this woman crazy? How could she possibly know where they possibly were, if the police ruled them dead?! How could she possibly know; she hadn't been there to attend their funerals! _How could she possibly know?_

She replied as if she read my mind, "Oh, they're alive and kicking, Eva, more than you'd expect. I can take you to them, if only you'd agree."

That was it. "Who are you?" my volume was a tad bit softer than I would've liked it to be, in fact I imagined myself nearly shouting the question, but no; it came as a whisper.

"I'm Sydni," she said with her smile unwavering. Truthfully, I was half-expecting her to answer with "God" with they way she'd been acting. Yes, that's what she looked like right now, God, offering me the chance of a lifetime; I could even see her halo. People did say miracles happened least when you expected it, right? In the most unusual ways? I'd have to say, finding God in a cat café was pretty high up on the 'unusual' list.

"You…you're not lying, are you?" was the only thing could manage to say. This was it, no turning back now, even if it was too good to be true.

"I would never lie." Spoken like a true God.

"You'll actually take me to them?" I might be committing the biggest mistake in my life right now. Making the biggest fool of myself.

Her grin was softening. "Yes, if you're willing to go."

"One second," I held up a finger, then proceeded to pinch myself on the arm several times. The pain was real, so this wasn't a dream, either.

Sydni rose an eyebrow. "...I take it you're ready to go now?"

"Yes, please."

"Hold on tight, then."

I knew I should've listened to her, but who knew she would make the ground crack open to swallow me whole? The last thing I saw were her blue and white clothes, melding together to create a faux sky as I fell deeper and deeper...


End file.
